


Worthless

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anxiety can't help feeling worthless from time to time. Luckily he had Prince to remind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the rusty fic writing! This time I'm closer to 1000 words  
> Thanks to Kyoki_tana for pointing out the spaces thing.  
> Inspired by this prompt from writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com "You can’t understand how it is to feel this worthless. I just want it all to go away! I want it all to STOP!”

Anxiety was curled up in the tightest ball he had ever been in, fingers curled tightly into his jacket to hide the way they were shaking. He could barely breathe, barely get the oxygen in, too buay drowning under wave after wave of reminders. He choked doen a sob. That wouldn't help him right now. He needed to be quiet. He couldn't let the others find him, not like this, not weak and trembling and struggling to stay afloat.

But the universe seemed to be continuing its cruel jokes on him. Because soon enough he felt another oresence near him. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Prince. His boots clicked softly when he walked, with a grace that you could hear alone. Anxiety stopped breathing. He prayed that he was well enough hidden, that Prince wouldn't see him and know, he would know, Anxiety wasn't anything good he was nothing but trouble and-

“Oh thank goodness.” Soft relief curled into the spoken words, unheard by Anxiety himself. Boots pattered against the floor, coming closer and closer to Anxiety. He was powerless to move, to run the way his body was screaming at him to. In mere moments, he could feel Prince kneeling next to him, hands hovering just above his shoulders. “Anxiety, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

That only made Anxiety screw his eyes shut tighter, his fingers digging in as he held onto himself tighter. No words were spoken. He didn't dare lean into Prince, didn't dare show how fragile he was feeling.

“Is this about what Logan said? He doesn't understand emotions, you can't use him as a frame of reference when you're in a highly emotional state.” Prince’s tone was placating, quiet, as if trying to back Anxiety away from a ledge. His hands still hovered, anxious to console, to touch the vulnerable ball of emotion. 

“You don't understand.” Anxiety finally choked out. Every word felt like he was trying to speak when glass was lanced through his throat. 

A frown marred Prince’s usually soft, smiling face. “Whatever makes you say that? I understand perfectly. Logic was wrong in saying what he did.”

Anxiety’s laugh was dry and humorless. “You can't understand. You can't understand how it is to feel this worthless.” He whispered. He could feel a tear running now his cheek. “I just want it all to go away! I want it all to STOP!” His shaking was obvious now, even as he curled inti himself as tight as possible. 

Prince’s silence confirmed what he already knew. He was useless. This was just a polite attempt to make him feel bet-

“How dare you think so lowly of yourself.” Prince whispered, sounding almost angry. Not at Anxiety, though. Not really. “How could you think of yourself as anything less than amazing?” And now he sounded upset. 

Anxiety couldn't help himself. He was surprised at Prince’s reaction, and uncurled himself enough to look at the royal. The look he got in return was fierce and soft, angry and worried. “What?”

“You are so wonderful. And you are far from useless. You remind Thomas of his limits. You help him avoid difficult and dangerous situations. You force him to think things through, and you help him be more thoughtful. I wouldn't call that useless.” Prince still looked so, so soft as he stared at Anxiety.

His response was a blank stare. And then, hesitantly, slowly, Anxiety began to uncurl. He let himself lean into Prince’s arms, quiet the whole time even as Prince finally touched him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. Anxiety had no words to offer, no snarky response as he accepted the comfort of Princey’s arms around him.

“You are so, _so_ important to me.” The words were quiet, Prince’s lips close to his ear. “Please, don't ever think yourself worthless. You are my world.” A few moments passed, then he spoke again. “Would you like me to move you to a more comfortable place?”

Anxiety nodded. And nearly yelped as Prince gently lifted him, holding him bridal style. Of course his arms quickly wrapped around the royal’s neck, but the way Anxiety pressed buried his face into his shoulder was just to hide the way his face burned from embarrassment. Totally not because he liked the way Prince smelled. Nope.

Luckily Prince didn't comment on it, even as he held Anxiety closer as he carried him the rest of the way. Soon enough, he was setting Anxiety down on the dark covers of his bed, going down easily when the darker trait gently tugged him down. Once he slipped off his shoes, Prince tugged the blankets up around them, and wrapped his arms around Anxiety once more.

“I don't deserve you…” Anxiety mumbled, relaxing into the hold. Especially once Prince started gently petting his hair.

Prince chuckled softly, kissing his hair. “Nonsense.”


End file.
